


An Ocean’s Entrancing Lover

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU Loki - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coils, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Human/Male Monster - Freeform, Hemipenes, Human/Monster Sex, Hypnotism, Naga Loki, Oral Sex, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, coiling, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: Abby’s on vacation at the beach, and she decides to take a late night stroll for some relaxing meditation. Whilst enjoying the sounds of the ocean, someone (or something) emerges from the water to help relieve her of some stress with a more hypnotic approach.





	An Ocean’s Entrancing Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time writing anything with serious hypnosis themes and trigger words. This is almost 3500 words, so it’s a bit of a lengthy read. And after having a few beta-readers give it a test run, I STRONGLY urge you to do the following:
> 
> 1.) Read this in a relaxed & quiet environment. If you want to set the mood to really experience the story, I suggest listening to a white noise device with ocean waves.
> 
> 2.) Read this in absolute privacy. This is erotic hypnosis, so it is written with extremely descriptive graphic details.
> 
> 3.) As you read, try to keep your breathing slow & relaxed; pay attention to certain words as you follow along with the character.

It was just another calm late night on the beach; Abby relished the feeling of warm sand beneath her bare feet and the crisp smell of the ocean on the breeze. Once she found a perfect spot, she unfurled a beach towel to take a seat for a moment before trekking back to the house. Between the warm air and the rhythm of the ocean’s waves, it was almost enough to make her sleepy. This was better than any of the ASMR videos she had listened to on youtube. Remembering her therapist’s advice for a moment, she closed her eyes, took a long inhale, and listened to the ocean… and exhaled as the waves gently crashed against the shore._ Relax._  
Inhale … and out. In… and out. In …and out.  
_So relaxed…_  
In… and out. In… and out.  
_Let your shoulders sag…_  
In …and out. This is exactly what she needed after a stressful period at work. As soon as Abby saw an open spot for a vacation in our office’s Requests-Off book, she damn near chiseled her name into it. When asked where she was going from various coworkers, she had lied & told them she would just stay at home. Truth is, she actually decided to do something she always wanted to try, and just take a trip somewhere by herself. To some folks, it may seem strange, but going somewhere on your own opens your choices to anything you want! Abby could choose whatever she wanted to go tour, eat, see, shop at, and on her own time. She had a best friend who owns a home along the beach but because they have to travel out of town frequently for their job, they offered to just let her crash at their pad for several days instead of wasting money on a hotel.  
The sky was full of glittering stars and the full moon was so incredibly bright that she hardly needed the flashlight sometimes. As she gazed out at the rippling water, she noticed a tiny islet of rocks and ledges, situated just a short swim out. Something else caught her attention, and at first, she thought it was just some trash bobbing along the water’s surface. But the longer she watched, Abby slowly realized it was actually the body of some… marine creature, perhaps? Although the moon’s light was bright, it was still too dark to really make out any crucial details. She wondered if it was something like a manatee, or maybe even a dolphin? She simply shrugged it off and decided it was time to head back home, but… Abby sighed, she wasn’t quite ready to leave this serene moment just yet. Something about the rhythmic ocean’s waves just beckoned her to _relax_ and just stay. _In... and out._ Her body felt so _heavy_, and the _warm_ breeze was her blanket.  
In… and out.  
_So tired..._  
Her eyelids drooped;_ In… and out._  
Then, something in the air shifted… and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She felt the strangest impulse to look out at the sea, the desire so unnaturally strong, that it somehow didn’t feel like her own. She turned her head cautiously, her breath hitched, and Abby’s heart skipped a beat. Her gaze was met by two electric-blue glowing orbs, bobbing in the ocean’s gently churning waves._ Feeling so sluggish…_ They slowly elevated out of the water and a strange shudder coursed through her body upon seeing whom… or what… those eyes belonged to. At first glance, it looked like a human, a male of lean & somewhat thin stature. But when he didn’t stop rising from the depths, she tilted head confusedly. Just passed where his hips started, where thighs & legs should begin, was instead one long cylindrical body, similar to a massive serpent’s. The strange creature drew closer, wading with unnatural ease towards the shallows, and eventually slithered onto the sandy beach. He was maybe ten feet away from her and she could see many more fascinating details of this monster. Seeing him so much closer now, however, he wasn’t so much a nightmarish monstrosity, but rather more akin to a handsome statue depicting a greek god one may find in museums. His wet inky black hair just barely tickled his shoulders, and his frighteningly sharp-toothy grin was highlighted by sharp cheek bones. His lower snake-half was banded with thick black and white stripes and he was terrifyingly massive; he had to measure at least 30–maybe even 40–feet long from head to tail! Abby wanted to run, to move her legs, but she couldn’t even turn her head away from this creature’s penetrating gaze. **_Relax._** The dark slits in his green—blue?—eyes completed the entire serpentine imagery. A long thick forked tongue briefly flicked past his lips and when she finally heard him chuckle, it unnerved her. It wasn’t from fear of the situation, it was how she felt her body _tingle_ in response to his voice.

“Hello there. Beautiful night for a ssswim, isn’t it?” He bowed partially at the waist. Abby was unable to spot his tail amidst the rippling coils seeming to circle in on himself to prop upon. She marveled at the iridescent sheen of his scales, resembling white and black opals. When her eyes locked with his once more, something strange happened. His pale lilac_...wait.._ blue-green eyes twinkled as he smiled, and Abby couldn’t help but smile back, although she wasn’t sure why she did. “Mmm… I suppose it is quite late, though. You look rather _sleepy_, almost like you’re ready to _**drop.”**_

It was that exact moment when Abby’s head, feeling as_ heavy_ as beehive full of honey_, dropped_ to her chest. “Who-ho… What are… you?” Her voice managed to squeak. Why did it feel like so much effort to even speak?

“Hmm…,” he hummed, tracing his lips with a single sharp black claw. “I suppose it depends on your knowledge of mythos, as I’ve been called many things over the centuries. Siren, naga, lamia… some have even called me a demon, others, simply a monster. Ehehehe!” The sinister grin that spread across his face made Abby’s heart pound, but a deep cerulean blue pulse radiated from his_—pretty—_eyes and she just felt so at ease, and her shoulders sagged with a long exhale. Had she been holding her breath at some point? He finally added, “You, however, may call me Loki—_or maybe perhaps Master_—whichever _pleases_ you.”  
_Master?... **Pleases** me…_  
Another shudder coursed through her, and his baby blue eyes shifted to a sea-foam green, then back to blue. The dark slits of his eyes slowly dilated, turning into pale purple swirling rings that mingled with the other blue – green – blue – green rings of his gaze._** Sinking—**_ Each time the beautiful colors alternated, Abby felt a tingling sensation throb throughout her entire being. She couldn’t stop watching, but there wasn’t really a need to look away. A hazy warmth_—feels so good—_was washing over her and everything around her was slowly vanishing into a fog.  
“My my… You seem to be sinking under my influence quite easily.” Loki cooed and stretched out a clawed hand towards her face. She didn’t understand what he meant, because once his soft palm cupped her cheek, nothing else in this world mattered. How she got here, why she was there, her mind couldn’t recall an answer to any of those questions. She had never felt such a peaceful bliss from a simple caress. Abby let out a soft sigh as she continued to gaze_—deeper—_into those beautiful colors. His thumb stroked her cheek before pulling his hand away just slightly, proceeding to circle his index finger across her lips. The simple action made the entranced woman quiver and she had to resist the overwhelming urge to take it into her mouth. “Well then, while I have you, what is your name, darling?”

“Ahh… Ab…Abby.” She barely managed to utter the syllables. It was so hard to focus, much less remember anything.

“Ahh, such a cute name for a_** good pet.**_” Abby felt her knees almost give way from an overwhelming jolt of _pleasure_. Such simple praise resonated deep in her soul, like beautiful music to her ears. Loki tilted his head to the side while he examined his newest prey, chuckling when she mimicked his movements. Gazing into her mind and sifting through her thoughts, he now understood how (and why) she fell under his spell so easily. He could see glimpses of her most recent memories, and many were filled with work, stress, and hardships. She longed for an escape, even if temporarily, to shut it all out. And it was then Loki decided he would do all he could to make this girl’s night as relaxing—to an extent—and fun as much as possible.

Something soft began to circle her waist, sliding over her soft round tummy, and encircling her arms. Abby paid it no mind, as she was too preoccupied gazing mindlessly into Loki’s mesmerizing twin orbs. His tail hooked around Abby’s bikini and, with a small tug, the flimsy fabric fell away and her supple breasts were exposed to the warm humid air, and the naga gasped in awe. “How magnificent.” His large clawed hands ever so gently cupped her ample mounds, the sharp tips carefully pressed and teased the soft flesh. He lowered his head to them, slowly brushing the tip of his nose over her skin, inhaling a long drag of her_ scrumptious_ scent. She smelled of lavender, with sweet citrusy notes of blood orange; her scent practically made his mouth water with a_ thirst_ he hadn’t quenched in so long. He enjoyed how her nipples hardened to tight rosy buds & the way her flesh formed little goosebumps where ever his breath caressed made the naga chuckle. “You look simply_ ravishing_, my dear pet. Lets have a tassste…” Loki grinned wickedly and opened his mouth to allow his tongue to glide over her ocean-mist kissed skin. The wet warmth seemed to cling and_ tingle_ every pore that was covered in its path. The nimble slippery appendage even managed to circle & squeeze her left breast with a surprising grip, flicking the hardened peak with his forked tip. Abby squeaked and squirmed just the slightest, only to feel something silky yet muscular slowly tighten around her upper body. The creature’s coils had wound around her stomach, just under the swell of her breasts, and then draped over her freckled shoulders, with the tail tip gently, and ever so slowly, circled around her neck. There was the tiniest voice in the back of her mind, something akin to doubt perhaps? It was then _Master’s_—_wait—_Loki’s eyes somehow grew brighter, the pulsating colors seemed to flood her entire vision to the point the beach, the waves, all of it vanished like wisps of smoke. She opened her mouth to speak, but all she could manage were strained moans.

“Shhh… **_Quiet_ **_now_, pet.” The tail tip tightened just the slightest to restrict her voice. “Good pets don’t speak.”**_ Relax_ **“Your Master’s voice is all you need.” He’s right, there’s no need to talk. And every little word he spoke was tinged with a growling whisper, filled with sweet sensuous promise like decadent dark chocolate. “You are_** safe** _with me—_**Master—**_, darling; my eyes, my voice, and my coils are all you need, right here…” His face was now centimeters from hers, and his heavy breathing intoxicated her olfactory senses. A_ thirst_ unlike any she had ever known gripped her instincts. Her mouth practically watered—_**so thirsty**_—for him in any way he’d grant her. Of course, her Master could plainly see his pet’s overwhelming need without even vocalizing it… and it made him smile. Loki was all too eager to give his human pet what she craved. “Let me sate your greedy appetite.” He cooed before moving to raise himself upwards. Abby was now gazing at an impressively sized cock which had emerged from a peculiar slit in his scales. His throbbing member had strange yet subtle grooved ridges along the shaft’s underside and even his crown had a curiously rounded arrow shape to it. His cock also seemed to be covered in a slick wetness, which looked similar to precum. A large hand cupped the back of Abby’s head and pressed her face flush against His crotch, allowing her to breathe in more of his_** delicious** _heady musk and anointing her face with his glistening wetness. Then her Master’s fingers tangled in her hair, and with a gentle grip, he pulled her head back to look up at him, her lips parted with anticipation. “Open wide, darling.”_** Obey—**_The crown easily slid past her parted lips and a few inches of his grooved shaft glided over her undulating tongue. Between the cock’s wetness and her saliva, Loki effortlessly slid further into her mouth and down her throat, her nose now pressed against his cool belly scales. He throbbed and dripped precum down her gullet, her mind was swimming in the_ deliciousness_ of his flavor; He tasted somewhat salty but with a note of sweetness, like sea salt ice cream & caramel. Loki sighed with a growling hiss as he savored each small_ squeeze_ of her throat’s muscles. “Ahh… your warm throat makes an excellently snug sheath for my cock, pet.” Keeping His fist gripped in her hair, the naga slowly pulled partially out of her mouth and Abby gasped for air. And with her last lungful, the naga thrusted back down her throat as he began fucking her mouth. His human pet eagerly lapped and swallowed his girth with lewd slurps; even when her throat spasmed and she choked, she’d barely fidget or falter in worshipping his delectably thick cock. With her _mind_ blissfully _**empty** _of all thoughts or insecurities, she didn’t notice how her spittle spilled off her chin and dripped down her neck, unashamed and focused on receiving His gift. “Nnnsssss… how exquisite. I could keep you like this all night, pumping my seed down your throat and you’d eagerly swallow every drop til your stomach was about to burst. Wouldn’t you,_ pet?_” The only audible response were wet muffled whimpers and a subtle nod of her head. “Good girl_**—swallow—**_enjoy your first reward.” He growled breathily. He clutched her hair tight and pressed her face against his scales, his cum shot down her throat. Her _**Master’s** seed_ was surprisingly cool and refreshing!! _**Good girl**_—His praise triggered a shocking jolt of overwhelming _**pleasure**_, every nerve ending in her nipples & cunt throbbed. Abby couldn’t help but squeal from the sudden intensity, unfazed how Loki’s cum now spilled over chin and dripped over her breasts. The colors in her vision swirled faster and she began to grow lightheaded; the sensation was almost too disorienting. Those strong_**—safe—**_coils squeezed her small frame, an embrace so tight that most may find terrifying if it lasted too long, but Abby—_**pet**_—trusted her _Master_; she knew he’d never hurt her. After a brief second, his coils slowly unfurled, letting her body flop onto them like an undulating beanbag chair. Loki smiled warmly down at His human, her tongue hung out with labored panting & covered in his essence, still smiling, _**blissful** _in her _**mindlessness**_.

“Oh dear, I hope I didn’t fuck your brains too much… because we’re not done yet.” He grinned with a growling hiss. Loki proceeded to lie down on his back and, with little effort, he shifted his coils snuggly back around His human, brought her body closer, and used his giant clawed hands to spread her plump legs. The serpent’s eyes gazed hungrily upon her beauty, lips swollen and flushed, her arousal glistened in the moonlight. Her dripping cunt hovered just inches above his groin, allowing his secondary cock to emerge, just beneath its first twin. With the aid of his hands spreading her and his coils leverage, _**Master**_—Loki slowly lowered her down; his crown gently parted her lips, and Abby could feel each inch pushing into her as the subtly raised grooves along his shaft massaged her walls with exquisite friction. Her jaw hung open in silent ecstasy, her _mindless_ brain was so hyper focused on every_** sensation** _within her core that she was acutely aware of each twitch and throb his cock made within her tight walls. His strong coils slowly lifted her, the friction of those ridges scraped her insides ached so good as Loki withdrew halfway. Then, with bared teeth and a snarl, He slammed her back down, eliciting a choked cry from _**His** _ensnared_** pet**_. Although the roaring oceans waves crashed against the sandy shore, all Abby could hear were the wet slaps of each hard bounce atop her Master’s cock. Each time her hips slammed down, her throbbing clit made contact with his smooth belly scales; combined with the fulfilling girth of his cock_**—sinking—**_fucking her mercilessly, the_**—deeper—**_pure fucking pleasure was all she could feel. When Loki felt her tight walls beginning to tremble, he slowed his pace significantly til all movement ceased, hovering His pet a few inches above his groin whilst still keeping her partially impaled on his cock.  
“Don’t cum_**—obey—**_pet. We still have one more hole to fill.” He hissed with a toothy grin. The naga reached down and lined up his second cock with her small puckered hole. The mixture of his own fluids combined with Abby’s copious _arousal_ provided the needed lubrication to allow the secondary crown to easily push pass the tight ring of muscles. He repeated the same slow process of lowering her, watching_ His pet_ carefully for any sign of discomfort. She breathed in a sharp inhale through her teeth and shuddered from the initial pain, but_**—Master—**_Loki was quick to comfort her. He rose up on his elbows, allowing Abby to gaze deeper into those beautiful eyes._ Blue—green—purple—blue—green—purple._ That familiar warmth washed over her once more and sighed with a serene smile. “Shhh, you’re _**safe**, pet. **Relax…**_,” He purred whilst slowly, inch by inch, he pushed _**deeper**_ into her tight passage. It wasn’t long til he was fully hilted, both of his cocks throbbed and rubbed at her insides in a way no mortal lover has ever achieved. Loki placed both hands on her hips and firmly pinned her in place as he slowly rolled his hips upward, lazily grinding into her. Abby let out a long whimpering_** moan**_; she felt every bump, ridge, and vein along his cocks tug & massage her trembling core.  
“You’re such a_** good girl**_, you’re taking both of my cocks so eagerly. Your_ gushing_ cunt and tight round ass just grip me so exquisitely.” Gradually, his slow pace began to speed up, and now _**Master’s** pet_ was bouncing on his cocks with wild abandon, her fervent movements were met with the hard strength of Loki’s pistoning hips. Everything inside her was_ throbbing_, her clit was swollen, her cunt was coated in a constant slickness, and a fiery ache deep in her core _tightened_ with each brutal thrust of Master’s cocks. “Yessss, that’s it…_** Good—**_fucking_** mindless**_, little_** pet!!**_” The colors started spinning harder, faster, every single muscle in Abby started tensing, Loki’s coils started squeezing her tighter, and all she do was cry out a lust-fueled sob, helpless to her spasming_ orgasmic_ throes.  
“All that you are… all that you will be, belong to me,_** Master Loki!**_” The naga’s hips snapped upwards with a hard slam as loud as thunder into Abby’s, “_**OBEY—CUM** _for me, now!! Yes, pet!!! That’s it_**—cum—**_ good girl!_** Writhe**_ on my cocks, feel them _**cumming**_ deep inside you. How does it feel, pet? Doesn’t my soothing cool cum painting your walls_ feel so good?_” He snarled. His coils softly tightened around his human, holding her firm as her body’s convulsing slowed to small twitches. Loki lazily sat up and raised his hands to cup the human’s cheeks. “That’s my_ good girl_… Now, take a _deep breath_… and…”  
_**—Drop—**_  
The colors began to_ fade_ and Abby’s eyelids_ drooped._ Her vision started getting_ darker_… all she could hear was the ocean’s quiet waves against the shore lulling her into a _deep_ sleep…

In… and out…_ deeper…_

“_Relax_, pet… you’re safe now. Just lie back in my coils. Feel them slowly massaging your muscles._ Good girl…_  
_Stretch_ your arms,_ wiggle_ your_ toes… Deep_ _breath in_… and out.  
You will awaken_ soon_; don’t worry…  
You’ll be _safe_ in your bed… you’ll_ feel relaxed…_ you’ll_ feel refreshed…_  
At least, until I come visit you tomorrow night... _Ehehehe…_ Now, then; be a_ good pet_, and…_In… and out… and … **WAKE!!”**_


End file.
